In studies of human allograft recipients, the results of in vitro assays of specific cell-mediated cytotoxicity, serum arming and blocking activity, and the results of assays of spontaneous lymphocyte blastogenesis will be correlated with the patient's clinical course post transplantation. A major goal will be to determine whether any of these tests can be used to detect early rejection prior to the onset of renal injury.